


How Do You Feel?

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Drabble, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Forgetting, Mental Disintegration, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), S02e22, Short, Short One Shot, comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry makes a comment that hurts you and makes you question everything about where your relationship is headed.





	How Do You Feel?

“Marlize Milan - What do we know about her?”

You pin up the Mechanic’s teacher photo to the writing board. She really looked innocent, kind, and not at all villainous back then. Who knew how much would change in the following years?

“Well, we know she was born in Cape Town,” Iris offers.

“Ahh, Cape Town,” Harry muses off to the side, “summers by the sea.” You can tell he’s trying to ‘put himself in other people’s shoes.’ A tool his Council of Harrisons had taught him to use.

“Now, she met DeVoe at Oxford University, right?” you ask.

“That’s right,” Iris confirms, “Tenure as a professor of Engineering, having a Ph.D. in that as well as Inflationary Theory.”

“Cute little button nose always buried in a book,” Harry says, chuckling mostly to himself, “So nice…”

Your heart stops.

You turn to him, noticing he’s still staring at Marlize’s photo.

“What did you say?” you say quietly.

“She’s very cute. Attractive. I can see why DeVoe fell for her.”

It feels like your heart has been ripped out of your chest. You give Harry a disbelieving look. He just blinks at you, not understanding what he just said.

“Excuse me.” You turn around and rush down the hall, heading anywhere but back there. At first, you think he’s seriously finding another woman attractive instead of you. Does he not remember you’re right here? Or… is Harry forgetting you? All that you have together? Are you going to watch him slowly and unknowingly fall out of love with you?

A voice calls after you - Harry’s. You don’t think you can deal with this right now.

“(Y/N), wait up, why did you leave? We’re on a roll! If we just put ourselves in-”

“I swear, Harrison Wells, if you say ‘their shoes’, I’m going to blow a gasket.”

“What’s the matter? Did I do something? I can use my new empathy skills.”

“Harry…”  _Damn these tears!_ “Do you remember how we met?”

“I…” he fails to answer the question.

“Do you remember our first date?” You brace yourself for the lack of an answer.

“We… uh…”

He really is forgetting you and everything you’ve been through. But you have one last question.

“Harry, how do you feel about me?”

“How do I feel about you?”

“Yes.”

“I- I don’t know-” You turn around, unable to look at him anymore and swallow a sob, but he grabs your hand and gets you to face him. “I don’t know how to put it into words, (Y/N). I don’t think there  _are_  words for how I feel about you. So much.  _Too_  much. Overflowing. Powerful. Those words.”

You hold your shaking fist to cover your mouth. It’s such a relief to hear him say this.

“I may be dumb and I may be useless, but there is no power strong enough to take away my feelings for you.”

Harry pulls you in close and you whisper into his chest so quietly not even he can hear, “I hope you’re right.”


End file.
